Field
Example embodiments relate to a system and method for providing a location-sensitive auto-complete query in response to a user's search query.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a search website and/or a search engine provides a search service by providing a user with a search result in response to a search query inputted by the user. The user's search query may include one or more search terms. The search results may include, one or more websites including the search query, an article including the search query, an image with a file name including the search query, and the like.
Currently, research is being made to develop a search service to provide a user with a satisfactory search result even when the user inputs an improper or insufficient query, as well as when the user inputs a proper query, in order to enhance user convenience.
Reference is made herein to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0040852, which has matured to registration, entitled a “system and method for providing an auto-complete query and computer readable recording medium recording program for implementing the method” in which an auto-complete query may be provided by suggesting a query suitable for a query input condition of a user in real time to prevent the user from misspelling a query for which a search is to be conducted.
When an auto-complete query is provided according to the foregoing method, a satisfactory auto-complete query may be generally provided to a user, but when the user intends to find a result for a desired query based on a location, for example, when the user intends to find restaurant information or shopping mall information for a region in which the user is located, there is a need for providing a location-sensitive auto-complete query based on the user's location, to better serve the user's need.
However, in order to provide a location-sensitive auto-complete query, a system for a location-sensitive auto-complete query is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.